


A Supportive Boyfriend

by writermouse



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Affection, Cosplay, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 10:37:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17222432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writermouse/pseuds/writermouse
Summary: Tsumugi and Rantaro are going to a Zelda con together- she's picked both of their outfits.





	A Supportive Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Isabellag9705](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isabellag9705/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Isabellag9705](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isabellag9705/pseuds/Isabellag9705) in the [Nicolais_Danganronpa_Requests](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Nicolais_Danganronpa_Requests) collection. 



> Hope you like this! If anyone has any other requests for me: [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Nicolais_Danganronpa_Requests)

“Wow, I didn’t think you could get them so perfect!” Tsumugi gushed, looking down at her nails, each one a perfect mask, “This is the coolest cosplay! Thanks for your help!” She was delighted to have such a supportive boyfriend. 

“Thanks,” Rantaro smiled, a light blush touching his cheeks, “I’ve had a lot of practice. This was really unique and fun though. Who are you supposed to be again?” He was sure she’d told him who she was going to the Zelda con as, but he couldn’t remember. He thought it was a minor character, but he really wasn’t into the franchise enough to know for sure. 

“I’m going to be a genderbent Happy Mask Salesman,” Tsumugi smiled, “And you’re being Saria! Did you shave your legs like I asked you to?” she retrieved the costume she’d made for him from the bag. 

Rantaro nodded, blush deepening, “The things I do for the ladies,” he gave a self deprecating smile, “You’re more than worth it though. I’ll go change.” He took the pile of green garments and walked toward the bathroom. 

“Don’t forget to tuck! The singlet is tight! Instructions are pinned to the gaff!” she called after him, beginning to change her own clothes. She was still amazed every day that such a plain girl as her had gotten such a wonderful boyfriend. 

Rantaro waved an acknowledgment and locked himself into the bathroom to figure things out. Grand gestures and sacrifices were considered romantic, and in some ways, this did seem to be as well. But when he considered the aesthetic, it was rather embarrassingly emasculating. But Tsumugi looked so incredibly happy when she got to make him outfits and dress him up- it was well worth it. Years of indulging his sisters- before he’d lost them- had prepared him well for being the type of boyfriend he wanted to be. 

“How do I look?” he asked when he finally emerged, dressed head to toe in green, with pointy prosthetics glued to his ear tips. 

“Almost perfect!” a startling image of a feminine Happy Mask Salesman smiled back at him, though she wasn’t yet acting in character, “You parted your hair on the wrong side, sweetie.” She rushed over to fix it, then gave him a quick hug, “It’s perfect. Are you ready to go?” 

“Almost,” he smiled, then captured her lips in a sweet kiss, “I love you.” 

Tsumugi blushed deeply, pecking him back on the lips, “I love you too. Thank you, for all this. You really don’t have to, you know? I’m so plain, and you could probably have any girl… But you do so much to make me happy.” 

Rantaro shook his head, holding her close, “It’s really not so much, not when seeing you smile is my favorite thing in the world. I’d do a lot more.” He kissed her cheek, “Let’s go.” 

Tsumugi grinned, taking his hand. Everyone was sure to be jealous of someone so plain having such a loving, supportive boyfriend.


End file.
